


Just their luck

by CrazyBeCat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, High School Musical AU, Secret Santa, supersanta2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: High School Musical (inspired) AU written for Secret Santa 2017.When Kara has an interesting New Year's Eve, she never expected to run into problems at her new school. Will Cat give her a chance? Will Mike take a hint? Will the High School's Winter/Spring Musical go up in flames, or go out with a bang? Kara had no idea her Junior year would be so intense.(Just a few character match-ups)Kara - GabriellaCat - SharpayWinn - RyanMon-El (Mike) - TroyJames - ChadLucy - TaylorMarsdin - Ms. DarbusKara/Cat pairing.





	Just their luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

“Honestly, Kitty. We did not come here just so you could practice this foolish fantasy. Now don’t forget to study, the SATs are around the corner and you must be prepared.”

Cat bit back a sigh and nodded, “Mother, I have been studying, and so has Winn. We’ll do just fine on the SATs. Now, didn’t you say you had some networking to do at this New Year’s Party? Winn and I are both tired, so we’ll stay up here.”

Her brother made a funny face that he quickly wiped away when their mother turned to him. “Yea, we did a lot of skiing today, I’m very worn out. I’ll probably read a little before going to bed.”

Katherine Grant narrowed her gaze before grabbing her shawl and swiveling around. “Well, don’t stay up late, school starts in two days, and you both need your rest.”

“Yes, mother.” They replied, watching as she swept out of the hotel room, finally leaving them on their own.

After a moment of silence, Winn leapt up and tugged off his pajama robe to reveal a pair of jeans and a button down. “Come on, we’re going to the party downstairs.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Winn, please, it’s going to be awful, I just know it.”

“Come on, she’ll be gone at least until the ball drops. We go, eat a little, watch some other people make fools of themselves and then we come back right after the ball drops. She won’t even know we left.”

“Fine.” Cat stood up. “Give me ten minutes to change.”

“I’m holding you to that. Ten, not a second more, or I’ll drag you out by your tail.”

_________

Kara grumbled as she settled on a couch in the party room, trying to tune out the loud music and singing from the other teens around her. She couldn’t understand why her foster parents hadn’t allowed her to go to the adult party with them, or stay in the hotel room.

Curling her legs underneath her, she opened her book and flipped to the page she’d left off on, determined to get some reading done despite the noisy environment. She’d wait till the New Year’s Ball dropped, and then head back to the hotel room as fast as she could, even if it meant going up without her sister.

_________

Cat cringed as the pair on the stage finished the karaoke song. The girl had been manageable but the boy had been rather dreadful. Looking beside her, she rolled her eyes at her brother. “I can’t understand how Mother can’t see that we’re good at what we do.”

Winn laughed. “Cat, you could become a CEO of a huge conglomerate company, and make yourself a billionaire, and she’d still think you aren’t good enough. Forget what she says, and make yourself happy with what you do to spite her. Like I’m doing to spite my dad.”

Cat nodded. “Well, at least you don’t have to worry too much about my mother’s attitude, since you aren’t actually related to her.”

Winn shrugged, “Hey, your mother’s a piece of work, but I’ve been in worse foster homes. Your mother’s doing it for image and praise, not for a meal ticket. I’ll take that.” He grinned and bumped shoulders with her. “Besides, this way I get a Catty sister.” He laughed when Cat slapped at him. “Ouch! Ouch!” He pretended to cry, “Abuse!”

“Oh get over it, Witt, you drama boy.”

“Oooh that one hurt. I’ll have you know, I am a professional. Drama professional, thank you very much.”

Cat smirked, hiding a bigger smile, and rolled her eyes. “And I’m the drama Queen, so don’t you go forgetting it.”

Smiling, Winn knocked shoulders with her again, “As if you’d ever let me.”

They both startled when a loud voice came over the speakers, “And now, let’s see who the final performers of the night will be!”

Suddenly a bright light was shining directly into Cat’s face, and she blanched as the others began to laugh and cheer. “No, no. I don’t do karaoke.” She pushed away from a boy who was tugging her onto the little stage. “No. Winn, help me.” He merely laughed and gave her a push. “Winn!”

“Hey, the spotlight chose you, who am I to deny that.”

Cat huffed before looking to her side to see a girl with wide eyes standing next to the other mic. Great. Just great. The music started, and she grabbed the mic. “I’ll be the first part.” The girl nodded and blinked a few times as Cat looked to the screen and began to sing.

_________

Kara was dumbstruck. How did this happen? She was standing on a karaoke stage, with a girl who looked like she wanted to stab someone, and who could sing like an angel.

She blinked, desperate to clear her head and looked at the screen where the words were. Oh. It was her turn. Taking a deep breath she started to sing. “I never believed in. What I couldn’t see.”

She kept singing, her gaze flicking between watching the girl standing beside her, and watching the screen for the words. The other girl was amazing, and Kara didn’t want to make a fool of herself by messing up.

Finally the end of the song came, and Kara smiled as they sang, “The start of something new,” as the music faded out.

The crowd cheered and Kara followed the other girl off the stage, “Hey, hey that was great. You have a really beautiful voice. I’m Kara.”

The girl turned around and crossed her arms. “Well, Keira, at least you didn’t blow it.”

Kara stepped back, the smile on her face disappearing. “What?”

“Well, you didn’t bray like a donkey, or quack like a duck, and you can carry a tune. So it wasn’t a disaster. Good job.”

Kara swallowed and tried to fight back the tears that gathered in her eyes. “Oh. I-”

“Ten! Nine! Eight!” The room burst with voices as everyone began to count down, and Kara took another step back, ready to run to avoid another scathing remark.

She didn’t have to run though because a boy came rushing over, “Cat, we’d better start going.”

“Two! One! Happy New Year!” The room exploded with noise, and Kara stumbled to the side as people knocked into her with their celebration. She watched as the boy tugged on Cat’s arm and they both turned to push through the crowd of teenagers, disappearing from sight.

“Happy New Year.” Kara muttered. She grabbed her book and made her way to the exit, desperate to get out, and get back to the comfort of her hotel room, when a body stepped in her way.

“That was some good singing.”

Kara looked up, irritated to see a boy standing in front of her. “Oh. Thanks.”

“Yea, you looked good up there. I’m Mike. Want to go grab a bite to eat from the table with me? Celebrate the New Year?”

Kara shook her head, the lie coming easily to her mouth, “I got a text from my mom, and I’ve got to go.”

“Oh. I could walk you back.” He pointed to the exit.

“No, thanks.”

“You sure? It’d be no problem.”

Kara scrunched her nose. “No, I’m alright.” She shouldered her way passed and quickly made her way out of the room, relieved to note that the guy didn’t follow after her.

_________

“Seriously, Eliza, I’m fine. This isn’t my first time starting at a new school, half way through the year.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. I put the transfer off as long as I could. At least it’s the beginning of the new semester, rather than in the middle of fall. Text me if you need me, or text Alex. She’s still home for break for two more weeks.”

“I know, Eliza, I know. Thank you. I’ll see you after school.”

“Be good, do your work, show them how smart you are.”

Kara smiled tightly, “Right, I will.”

“Ok, don’t forget to check in with the front office to get your schedule. Bye Kara, I love you.”

“Love you too, Eliza. Bye.” Kara got out of the car and waved as she closed the door, watching for a second as the car drove away. “Right. New school. New year.”

Squaring her shoulders, adjusting her glasses, and taking a deep breath, Kara made her way to building that said “Administration” across the front.

_________

“The beginning of Hell.” Cat whispered to her brother as they walked into homeroom.

“Please.” Winn scoffed. “Ms. Marsdin loves you.”

Cat smirked, “That’s because we can sense each other.”

“Oh yea, well I’m gay and in theater, and she doesn’t like me.”

“Yes she does, Winny. By proxy, as my long-term foster brother, she adores you.” Cat grinned when Winn laughed out loud. “But she likes me better, of course, lesbi-honest.”

Winn gasped, “Oh, nu-uh. You did not just quote Pitch Perfect.”

“So what if I did?”

“Who are you, and what have you done with Cat?”

“I’m in a good mood. We may be in hell, but this hell is better than the one at home.” She cringed when some obnoxious cheering began, and the star basketball players stepped into the room. “Well,” she added, “sometimes it’s better.”

Winn grimaced. “Uggh. If Mike wasn’t such a pig, he’d be so attractive. James is cute though, except that he hangs out with Mike because of basketball.”

“Well, no worries, Whitney, they’re both raging Heterosexuals.”

“Bless the gays for being spared Mike’s disgusting self, but I pray that James will discover the errors of his ways and bone me.” Winn put his hands together like he was praying, and then laughed when Cat rolled her eyes. “Careful, your eyes may get stuck behind your head if you keep doing that.”

“And here comes the shit squad.” Cat muttered as Mike sat on her desk.

“Hey there Kitty Cat, it was good to see you during the break. Are you going to come to the big National’s game in two weeks?”

Cat gave him a nasty glare. “I’d rather die. Remove your filth from my vicinity, Mickey.”

Mike shook his head. “It’s Mike. I’m not a mouse.”

Cat gave a dramatic gasp, “You’re not?” Then she sneered, “Oh, right, you’re a rat. Now get off.” She gave him a hard shove, knocking him off balance.

A few of their classmates laughed as Mike tumbled off her desk, barely catching himself on his feet, “Hey, hey, I’m prized goods, you break it, you buy it.”

“There’s nothing to break, you’re full of too much air. Don’t get too close or I’ll pop you like a balloon.”

Before Mike could come up with a reply, the principal stepped into the room, and everyone immediately stopped talking as he spoke up. “Ms. Marsdin.”

Their teacher looked up from a few papers she was looking at, “Yes Mr. Jonzz?”

“New student. This is Kara Danvers.” He stepped to the side, and Cat could feel her world tilting as she saw the girl from vacation standing behind him.

“Ahh, wonderful. There’s a seat in the back. I’m Ms. Marsdin, and I’ll be your homeroom teacher. The bell will ring in a moment. Thank you Mr. Jonzz for introducing her.”

Cat watched as the new girl fiddled with her glasses and smiled. “Nice to meet you, Ms. Marsdin. Thank you, Mr. Jonzz.” She shook Mr. Jonzz’s hand before walking through the class to the open seat in the back.

Just Cat’s luck. The karaoke girl from her mountain ski resort vacation was now at her school.

“Heey, I know you. You’re that girl who sang karaoke up in the mountains, at Big Bear. Who knew you’d be moving to our school. Where’d you come from?” Mike moved away from Cat, and she relaxed, relieved he was no longer anywhere near her.

The new girl, Keira, looked over at him and shrugged, “Mars. Didn’t you know? There’s a new travel abroad program for Martians to study on Earth.”

Cat bit her lip to hide her smirk. Well, maybe new girl wasn’t so bad.

_________

Kara felt her heart pick up as she saw the girl from Big Bear. She had a terrible attitude, but Kara couldn’t deny how beautiful she was. But when she heard that smarmy voice from the boy she ran into, she felt her stomach drop.

What kind of shit luck did she have to run into the girl who was such a bitch, and into the guy who had tried to hit on her, at the same school.

Smiling a little as the class laughed over her comment about Mars, she sat down and was grateful to hear the bell ring.

“I trust you all had splendid Holidays. Check the sign up sheets in the Lobby for new activities. Especially our Winter Musical. There will be singles’ auditions for supporting roles, and duet auditions for the leads….” Ms. Marsdin continued talking about semester activities, and Kara tuned her out as she thought about the musical.

Maybe she could try something new. Something that wasn’t Science. But, maybe she should get used to the new school first, learn the new curriculum and get acquainted to how it worked in National City. Well, she had a little time. She could think on it, and maybe ask Alex her opinion.

When the bell rang, Kara rushed out of homeroom and looked at the various sign up sheets, spotting one for a Science Decathlon team, and the one for the Musical. She swallowed upon seeing two names under the pairs auditions, written in large, eloquent cursive. _Cat Grant and Winn Schott._

Honestly, why did the two lead roles have to be a pairs audition? She didn’t have anyone to sing with her for a pairs audition.

“Thinking of signing up?”

Kara jumped, and scowled. “Just looking. Why, are you going to sign up?” She turned to look at Mike.

"I'll have you know, I can sing. I just don't, because I play basketball. I have fans, I'm the play-maker. The school loves me."

Kara gave a tight smile and began to walk off when Cat's voice spoke from behind her. "Oh, are you looking to audition?"

Kara spun around and swallowed, "Uh, no. I'm- I'm just looking. There's a lot to offer here."

"Hmm. My brother and I have been in every school production, and we really welcome newcomers. There are a lot of supporting roles in the show, I'm sure we could find something, even for you." 

"Oh. I might not sign up for anything. Still need to uh, get used to the new school." Kara tried to smile before pointing at the sign-up sheet. "Nice penmanship." She said. "I've got to go though, and um, find my next class. Bye." She walked away as quickly as she could without running, still hardly believing that she was now at the school with people she ran into on vacation.

_________

Kara sighed as she settled onto the couch beside her sister.

"Woah, what's that sound for?"

"That girl from vacation is at my school. In my homeroom class, and my chemistry class."

Alex snorted. "Wait, that grumpy girl who sang karaoke with you?"

Kara nodded. "Uh-huh. Along with the dude who tried to hit on me."

"Oh well that sounds interesting."

"No thanks. He really doesn't appeal to me. Too full of himself, and honestly who offers to walk a total stranger back to their hotel room? Either he's completely oblivious to what that sounds like to a girl, or he knows completely and it's an attack waiting to happen."

"Well, don't be afraid to go straight to a teacher if he harasses you. So, what about the girl? Find anything out about her?"

Kara sagged a little more. "She is so uptight. Her name's Cat, like I told you. She's got a brother, and they've been in _every_ school production. Pfft. Acts like she's a queen of the school, and dresses like it too. She looks like she could own a business, not be a junior in high school. Honestly. Black high heels, a tight blue dress, I'm surprised she wasn't dress coded."

"Ooooh, sounds like someone's got a crush." Alex laughed.

"What!" Kara felt her cheeks heat up. "No. No, no. You asked me about her, and I told you! There's no crush!"

"Alright, alright, no crush. Just a sweet little bisexual who notices black high heels and a tight blue dress."

Kara whacked her sister across the face with a pillow, "Gaah. I shouldn't have told you."

"Aah, no, Kara. Don't say that. I'm sorry. I'm really glad you felt comfortable to share with me. I won't tease you if you don't want."

Kara took a moment and shook her head. "Nah, I don't mind too much, really." She shrugged, and paused. "Cat might be very pretty, but unless she has a personality change, I'm not too interested."

Alex gave her a little nudge. "But you are interested?"

Kara hugged the pillow she'd hit Alex with. "Well, she's gorgeous, and sounds like an angel. I- well, I- maybe I'm- well, a little interested."

"Awwww, well, what can you do to gain her interest?"

"Please, Alex. She's way out of my league, and seems interested in nothing but theater, and keeping me out of it."

"Well, maybe you should give it a try."

"Alex, no way. I'm not a theater person. I'm the STEM geek."

"Oh, Kara. You can do more than that. Just because you're good at science and math doesn't mean you have to ignore other things you might like."

Kara shrugged. "Well, Eliza-"

"No." Alex interrupted. "Just because my mom loves that you love science like she does, doesn't mean you have to owe her anything."

"I guess I'll think about it. The auditions are next week so maybe."

"Good. And don't not audition just because you think it's going to upset Mom. Ok?"

Kara nodded. "Yea, ok." She felt a little better after hearing Alex's support. Maybe she could audition. She didn't have anyone to do partner auditions for the lead roles, but that wasn't so bad, she didn't have to have a lead role. "Yea. Ok." She said again, a little more firmly. "I'll think about it."

Alex smiled. "Good. Now I can get payback."

"Wha-" Kara couldn't finish before she was being thwacked in the face by a pillow, by a laughing Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought!  
> Anothershipper:  
> I ran into some problems getting it completely finished. But I absolutely will. I'm sorry it's an incomplete gift at the moment.  
> I hope your holidays go well!  
> Thank you for reading,  
> CBC


End file.
